shadowfallsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jenny Yates
Jenny Beth Yates 'is Hayden Yates' younger sister and Kylie's new found friend. After learning to harness the power of invisibility, she escapes from her fellow chameleons in hopes of finding freedom. With help from Kylie, Hayden and Derek, she becomes the first chameleon to enroll Shadow Falls after Kylie, and shows affection toward Derek Lakes, who genuinely returns her feelings. Biography ''Chosen at Nightfall Jenny first appeared in Chosen at Nightfall when Kylie was staying at the Chameleon Compound. Jenny initially disliked Kylie due to her Match, Brandon, having an interest in her. When she saw that Kylie told him off and did not recuperate the feelings, she started to like her. With Hayden's guidance Jenny helped Kylie and later Derek break out of the Compound creating a distraction from the guards. Later, the Camp security was breached but after a 24 hours was put down as faulty wiring. When actually Jenny tripped the alarm and tried to get to Kylie, who was surrounded by shadows. She instead followed Derek because if Kylie trusted him then she could too. After coming clean to Kylie, Holiday, and Burnett she enrolled in Shadow Falls. She sat with Derek at Burnett and Holiday's Wedding. Reborn At the beginning on Reborn Derek mentions that he and Jenny had a meet up when Della asks for Derek's help on her case. She is first seen the next day sitting at the Chameleon Table at breakfast waiting for Kylie, who was having a Breakfast picnic with Lucas, so Della sits with her. Della tries to be nice and they end up discussing her relationship with Derek. Jenny is seen to have a bit of jealousy for Kylie, thinking they still care for each other romantically, which Della denies instantly saying that Kylie and Lucas are a real thing. Jenny pieces together that Derek asked Della to be nice to her and storms off. Della apologizes and later finds out that Jenny takes walks at night while Invisible. She tells Della a little bit about Chase and that he walks around and was talking to someone. Later, when Della finds out Chan died, she is there for Della through her grief and tries to help her. A little while after that Jenny turns Della invisible with her and they spy on Derek, who is talking with Kylie at her cabin, there she finds out that Derek truly likes her. When Della wakes up in her cabin from her Bonding with Chase, Jenny is among the group who was there when she woke up along with Kylie, Miranda, Perry, Lucas, Derek, and Steve. Eternal Jenny is first seen with Derek when Derek is going over his findings with Della. She is not seen much over the course of the book, but Della and Jenny makes plans to hang out more. Showing how much their friendship has grown. Physical Appearance Jenny has dark brown hair hung down past her shoulders that has a lot of bounce to it. She has big eyes that are kind of gray and kind of green. Full lips, and a curvy body. Personality Jenny is a powerful chameleon who dreads being in the limelight, and yet she’s hungry to experience the life that she has been cheated of. Jenny is kind, considerate, caring, but a bit shy. Jenny is very distrustful of others due to her background. When triggered she can be a true spitfire. Powers and Abilities Default Powers * Brain Scanning * Invisibility * Pattern Shifting * Species Shifting * Power Shifting Fears That to find herself in the world means losing a part of her identity and her family. Relationships Romantic Relationships * '''Brandon is a teenage male Chameleon which whom Jenny was matched with by the elders. She was to marry him towards the end of Chosen at Nightfall, the day before the wedding she ran and came to Shadow Falls where she resides to this day. * [[Derek Lakes|'Derek Lakes']] is a Half-Fae who shows a deep affection for Jenny. She first meets him when she helps Kylie leave the Chameleon Compound. She took an immediate interest but didn't say anything. Consequently after she runs from the Compound its Derek she turns to for help in getting close to Kylie (Since she always had shadows around her). She stays with him at his cabin while Kylie seeks clearance for Jenny to stay at Shadow Falls. Over the course of Reborn and Eternal they are shown to be getting closer. Although she is a bit jealous and insecure of Kylie because she thinks of herself as a substitute and that he liked Kylie more than Jenny due to their past relationship. Family Relationships * [[Hayden Yates|'Hayden Yates']] is Jenny's older brother who left the Compound when he was 17. Although never shown speaking to each other, they care deeply for each other and he often worries about her. Friendships * [[Kylie Galen|'Kylie Galen']] is a fellow Chameleon, who is good friends with Jenny. Jenny helps break Kylie out of the Compound. Jenny initially disliked Kylie due to Brandon's interest in her. Once she saw that Kylie didn't return the feelings Jenny slowly started to like her. When she overheard the Elders planning on kidnapping and keeping Kylie in the Compound she warned and helped her escape. She even offered a distraction to the guards who were close to finding both Kylie and Derek. When she ran it was to find Kylie and look for her advice. However Jenny is shown to be a bit jealous and insecure because of Kylie's relationship with Derek. She often sits with Kylie everyday at the Chameleon table. * [[Della Tsang|'Della Tsang']]''' '''is a reborn Vampire and Kylie's roommate. She and Della got off on a rocky start but over time she grew to like, respect, and look up to Della. She considers Della a good friend if not her best friend with Della returning the feelings. It's show that Della allows Jenny to hug her- which is something that doesn't happen often- and talk to her about Della's personal life. Della was also the person who advised Jenny to talk to Kylie about her insecurities. Category:Characters Category:Chameleons Category:Shadow Falls campers Category:Supernatural